Youre Mine (Guardians Of the Galaxy)
by Shrewfeather
Summary: Rocket is starting to show is soft side to a new girl that had saved at the bar. He tries to hide it but she s not making it easy either. The team is beginning to notice this soft side and tries to take more advantage of Rocket. M for lemons later on in the story.
1. Chapter 1: Im Seeing You Now

The Milano landed on Knowhere. A common outpost for Outlaws like the Guardians. Rocket had stepped on the Milano first, With Gorma and the rest of his of the Guardians behind him. "Seems like a good day to go to the bar." Rocket said, rubbing his hands together. A smile forming across his sly face. Groot looked down at his little buddy. "I am Groot." He said, pushing Rocket a little.

"So what If I get a little drunk." Rocket asked his best friend, Groot, rolling his eyes. The Guardians headed to the bar.

At the bar...

"You got a fine ass young lady." Somebody shouted at a red headed girl, her skin tanned evenly, her green eyes turned sharply to the guy that said that. "Stay in your own lane, bitch." She muttered as she walked to the bar counter. "Can I get a sh-." The same person that had called her out before, had walked up to her and put his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him.

"What's your problem. You don't talk to me like that." He growled at her, gripping on her hips, almost making the skin come off.

"Get the fuck off of me." She said, starting to feel more unconformable with the situation. His breath smelled like cat piss and alcohol mixed together. It was an unpleasant smell. "You know what. I'm going to teach you a big lesson." He said, grabbing her by her hair and throwing her on the ground. Everybody stopped what they were doing and turned towards the two of them. The guy grabbed her by the throat and slapped her. She heard one of her teeth crack and he punched her right in the nose. She groaned in pain as he punched her twice in the eye and then in her head. She moaned in pain, her vision started to get blurry. He dropped her on the ground, and kicked her ribs. She gasped loudly, breathing in all the air that she could breath in. Her neck was started to get bruised. He was about to hit kick again when somebody yelled at him.

"Hey! What are you doing to her." He yelled loudly, and ran towards the guy that was hitting her. She looked up slowly, her head was sore and so wasn't her neck. She saw a little furry creature looking down at her, she couldn't make it out since her vision was getting more and more blurry every moment. "Are you okay?" He asked her. She couldn't respond, her throat was swollen and it will be to much of her effort to say something. "Can you at least tell me your name?" He asked, putting his paw gently on your eye. "Brianna." She gasped out loudly, putting her hand on her throat. The furry creature looked up at the guy looked behind him and shouted out to somebody. Brianna couldn't here anything and she couldn't make out anything. She felt somebody pick her up and she blacked out.

Brianna opened her eyes and looked around herself. She was wrapped up in a dark blue blanket. A glass of water, sitting on a little night stand. Her heart was beating fast and it was beginning to speed up. _Where am I?_ She thought to herself, she heard a door open and a small rodent walked into the room. "You're awake, Brianna. I thought you wouldn't be awake until the next day." He muttered, blinking her eyes towards Brianna. "How do you know my name." She asked, her throat was killing her but she still manged to push out the words from her mouth and too the rodent that was talking to her. "Well. Because you told me at the bar before you blacked out. Some guy was beating on you and I couldn't bear to watch you get beat up like a little chew toy." He said, pointing at the bruises around her face and her neck. Brianna turned away, pulling the dark blue blanket closer to herself. She could feel the tears coming out of her eyes. The furry creature rolled her eyes and walked towards the bed. He got on top of the bed and put his hand on her shoulder. "Listen. There's no need to cry. You're okay now. And by the way. My name is Rocket." He said, starting to become soft towards the girl.

Bella blinked her eyes towards the rodent. She wrapped her arms around the rod- Rocket. Rocket looked surprised and he growled impatiently but still hugged Brianna back. "I'm sorry." She muttered, pushing the raccoon away from her body. Rocket rolled his eyes and jumped off the bed. "If you need anything. I'll be out here." Rocket said, walking out of the room, closing the door behind him. Rocket began walking but Gorma stopped him. "Is she awake?" She asked, crossing her arms. "Yeah, she's alright as I can seem." Rocket said, rolling her eyes and pushing past Gorma. Even though with his nasty attitude. The Guardians will never be able to kick him off of the team. He was to smart for that and they needed him on board. Rocket walked up towards the flight deck and sat in to co-pilot seat next to Quil. "The girl is awake." Rocket said, to Quil.

"Aww. Is your little giwlfriend awake now." Peter teased Rocket.

"She's not my girlfriend." Rocket said, growling and crossing her arms. "Aree you sure." Quil teased again, chuckling. "I'm pretty sure." Rocket said, standing up and walking away from Quil. _She won't like me anyways. All I did was save her. What a big deal that was. She's just going to be like all the other girls. Rejecting me because I'm just a little rodent._ Rocket thought in his mind. Rocket decided to go check up on Bella. Who knows. She probably needs help. He went back to his room and opened up the door. Brianna was looking around his room. Holding a large object in her hand. "That's a bomb. You should probably put that back down." Rocket said, stubbornly. Bella put the bomb back on the table where she found it at. "Oh sorry. I thought it was one of your toys. Seems like you have a whole shit load of bombs inside of your room." Brianna muttered. "I could of handle it myself you know. Back at the bar. I had it under control." Brianna said.

"By what? Getting your face pound into the ground isn't a way to protect yourself." Rocket said, his voice started to get louder. "It happens every single time so I don't know why you would care!" Brianna yelled at Rocket, crossing her arms and turning away from her. "Then why didn't you stay away from the bar?" Rocket questioned Brianna. "Because. I have no where else to go." Brianna said, as she sighed in pain and embarrassment.

"You can always stay with us. You can be our new member." Rocket said, walking up to Brianna. Brianna just laughed. "Oh yeah. I'm going to be in a group with a talking raccoon. What's next. A tall green girl?" Brianna said, putting her hands up in the air and shaking them around. "It's your decision. Not mine. Go tell Peter if you want to stay, Either that or we are just going to drop you back off at the bar." Rocket growled. Brianna just stared at him. "Fine. I'll stay." She sighed. Rocket nodded. "But why do you care so much?" Brianna asked, Rocket. "I don't. I just don't want you getting beat up again." Rocket said, simply as he walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2: Shooting Straight

It's been 6 weeks since Brianna has join the Guardians. Rocket has always been there for her a lot now. Which seems weird to Brianna, but she doesn't mind it. She just pushes it away. Each of the Guardians have been teaching her new stuff every week. Today, was Rocket's turn to teach her how to create a bomb, and use heavy artillery. Brianna woke up with somebody tugging on her blanket, she looked around and saw Rocket. "Wake up. We got a lot of work to do." Rocket muttered, pulling the blanket entirely off of Brianna. "Somebody has a stick up there ass this morning." Brianna said, climbing out of her bed. Rocket just held up the middle finger, and walked out of Brianna's room, closing the door behind him. (Do raccoon's even have middle fingers?) Brianna rolled off of her bed and stood up. She rubbed her eyes, getting the eye boogers out. She yawned deeply, and put her hands up into the air, stretching them out. She walked over to the night-stand and put on a black tank-top and a black shirt. Brianna put on a new pair of black skinny jeans and headed towards the door, opening and stepping out. She could already hear screaming without even walking half-way towards the flight deck, she headed towards it to see what all the commotion was about.

"I TOLD YOU. I DON'T KNOW WHERE I PUT YOUR GUNS." Drax shouted at Rocket, smacking his hand on his forehead. Rocket growled in frustration, putting his hands together he shouted back. "I TOLD YOU, PUT IT BACK WHEN YOUR DONE, YOU IDIOT." Rocket shouted, crossing his arms. "UGH!" Drax shouted loudly, picking up a box and throwing it at Rocket. Rocket side-stepped to the side, the box smashing into a wall of the ship. Gamora and Quill were fighting about something else. "WHAT ABOUT BREAST. THEY AREN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?!" Gamora shouted at Quill. Brianna just looked at the fighting and crossed her arms. Waiting impatiently for Rocket. Mostly for everyone to stop screaming about the stupid shit. The yelling died down after what seemed like an hour. Drax had found Rocket's guns and Quill apologized for complaining about Gorma's dis-formed boobs, which were nice. Rocket picked up two of his guns and walked to Brianna. "What are you waiting for? I don't have all day to wait for you." Rocket growled, carrying his guns. Rocket shouted out to Quill. "Land the Milano somewhere so that we can shoot our guns and don't get caught." Rocket told Quill. Quill rolled his eyes and did what he was told.

"GOD DAMN IT. You're doing it all wrong." Rocket growled, slapping his hand against his forehead. Brianna sighed in aggravation, and kicked a small rock that was by her feet. Brianna was having trouble hitting the target. She couldn't quite get the hang of the kick that the gun had to it. She ended up missing the target every time. She even shot a bird down. Which was unusual since they were in the middle of no where. Rocket picked up a gun that he had dropped on the ground and shot the target. Bull-eyes. Brianna blinked her eyes and sighed. "I'm never going to figure out this shitty fucking thing." She muttered, dropping the gun on the ground. Rocket looked up at Brianna. His eyes becoming soft. "It's Okay. I had trouble my first time too." Rocket said, picking up the gun that Brianna had dropped on the ground. Brianna looked down at Rocket, a smile forming across her face. Rocket smiled back. Brianna grabbed the gun from Rocket. _Alright. You gotta focus Brianna. Just shoot straight and hit the target, you got this. Rocket will smile. I hope. Wait. Why do I care what Rocket thinks of me?_ Brianna thought, biting down on her lip. "Stop. Don't bite your lip. Pay attention. You're right handed right? Step with your right foot out." Rocket muttered, walking over to Brianna and moving her right foot out. He placed his hands on her hips. Brianna looked down at Rocket, a blush forming across her face. Rocket looked straight ahead. "Now focus and breath. Don't let anything else matter expect the target." Rocket breathed out the words, sucking in his chest and popping out back out. Brianna starting doing the same thing, her boobs popping in and out. Rocket looked up, looking at her boobs move in and out. Brianna noticed this and looked at Rocket.

"What are you staring at Rocket?" Brianna asked, biting on her bottom lip, a blush forming across her face. Rocket looked surprise at what Brianna had notice what he was doing. "Oh Uh- I was m-making sure uhm. You were b-b-breathing correctly." Rocket stuttered and lie, looking away from her boobs and staring straight ahead at the target. If Rocket didn't have fur. Brianna would have been able to see the blush forming across his face. Too bad that he did though. Brianna shook her head, shaking the thought out of her head. Rocket gripped Brianna's hips harder. She shot the gun, moving back a little bit. It hit straight. Hitting the target. "Good work there." Rocket said, muttering and shrugging his shoulders. But in Rocket's mind. He was actually praising her. But didn't want to show it to Brianna. . This had only been Brianna's 50th try. After awhile, Brianna started getting better and better at shooting the gun. She hit the bulls-eye each time. Only needing help from Rocket a couple times when she let him use his gun. Either than that, she was becoming a sharp shooter. Speeding up and beginning to learn to draw faster and firing the weapon as fast as she could.

"Alright. Enough being cocky." Rocket chuckled, opening up his hands for to get his gun back. Brianna gave Rocket back the gun, cracking her knuckles, and brushing her hair down. "I think it's time that you learn how to create a bomb." Rocket smirked, walking back to the ship.

"AND DONE!" Brianna shouted loudly, slamming the bomb on the ground. Brianna and Rocket were having a competition in Rocket's room to see who will be able to create a bomb the fastest. Quill didn't like the idea since Rocket and Brianna were basically tearing a apart his ship. Creating new bombs as fast as they can. Rocket was about to be done and he twisted the bomb, making it to be active to work. "I'm done." Rocket muttered, he hated getting beat. Especially by a girl. Who he just met. She was good at making bombs. It only took her exactly five minutes while it took Rocket to five minutes and forty-five seconds to do this. _Forty-five seconds behind that's not good. She's new here and she's already beating me at something that I had been doing longer than her. She's a quick learner._ Rocket thought in his head. Brianna nudged his furry arm lightly. "Hey look up to the bright side. Your still better at making guns and shooting them." Brianna said, smiling at Rocket. This was also true. It took Rocket five minutes to assemble and make a brand new gun. While, it took Brianna about twenty five minutes to assemble it and took her an extra five minutes to figure out where to put the trigger. Rocket just smiled at Brianna. "You know what I want. A drink." Rocket said, spreading his feet out, dis formation his criss cross position of his feet.

"I want a drink also. I think I worked pretty hard and I deserved one drink." Brianna chuckled.

"Alright. I'll go tell Quill to land on Knowhere so that we can get something to drink." Rocket stood up, and walked out of his room


	3. Chapter 3: My Booty and Fights

The Milano landed somewhere secretive in Knowhere. Everyone piled out of the ship. Brianna beside the small raccoon, Rocket. Rocket looked straight ahead, not daring to look up to Brianna. Gorma walked beside of Brianna and whispered inside of her ear; "Hey how did it go with Rocket today?" Gorma asked, pulling Brianna to the side of her. "Everything went fine today. I beat Rocket in a couple of races today." Brianna said, proudly. Gamora nodded and started talking to Brianna, getting more interested about the topic of Rocket. Rocket, on the other hand, was busy talking to Quill. "I can't wait to have a drink." Rocket said to Quill. Quill nodded, crossing his arms.

"So what's with the new girl. Seems like you have a crush on her." Quill smirked. Rocket opened up his eyes wide and started to stutter. "N-N-No. I don't l-l-like her." Rocket face-palmed himself from stuttering like a dumb ass. Quill just laughed and walked to a bar with yellow lights glazing at the moonlight, and a old crusty brown door. Gamora and Brianna walked behind them, chatting quietly and making jokes about Quill and Rocket.

"I think I had to much to drink." Brianna said to Gamora, who was chugging down a shot. Brianna had three beers, two shots, and 3 glasses of wine. Her head was starting to get dizzy and swimmingly. Gamora looked at Brianna and laughed. "Come on girl. Just have a couple more drinks. This is fun." Gamora slurred, dropping the empty shot glass on the ground. The bartender started to shout at Gamora. Gamora looked at the bartender and laughed at him. Picking up another shot glass from the table that they were sitting at and threw it at the wall that was beside the bartender. The bartender just mumbled and grabbed a broom and started sweeping up the broken shot glasses. Brianna stood up from the table, she started to get dizzy at the same time. She put her hands on the table and shook her head twice. She yawned deeply and started to walk, wobbling every once in awhile. She ran into somebody. "Sorry." She muttered said, as she tried to walk past the person. The guy grabbed her by her hips and brought her in close. Kissing her neck slowly. She started to squirm and pushed the guy away. "Stay the fuck away from me." Brianna yelled out loudly. Nobody heard her expect Rocket. Who was sitting with Quill. Rocket walked over from the table that they he was sitting at with Quill and walked towards Brianna and the guy.

"Look. Stay away from my booty. She obviously dosen't like your nasty ass. Rocket said. His breath smelled like beer. He his hand on the side of his gun. The guy mumbled something and walked away from Brianna. "Thanks Rocket." Brianna mumbled, embarrassed and drunk. Rocket nodded smiling. He went back to his table and started talking to Quill. Asking him to gamble. Rocket and Quill walked off to the table that had rats that were racing. Brianna looked around, looking for Gomora. Gamora was standing outside on the balcony. Brianna stumbled over towards her. Gamora heard somebody coming towards her and notice it was Brianna. "Hey." Gamora slurred. Brianna giggled and stood by the balcony with her. "Seems like a nice day." Brianna said, shaking her head, still trying to get the dizziness out of her. "Yeah. Seems like a good day to have sex to." Gomora chuckled. Brianna got off-guard and turn towards Gorma. "What?" Brianna said, confusingly. She never heard this come out of Gomora before. Actually, Gomora never even actually talked about sex in front of anyone. "It's a good day to have sex. You know. The dick goes into the pussy and then he cums and makes babies?" Gorma said, the words slurring out of her mouth.

"Yeah. I understood that part but I never actually heard the word sex ever come out of your mouth." Brianna said, chuckling. Gomora just blinked and put her hand on Brianna's shoulder. "Oh honey. There is so much to learn about sex. I mean look at me. I'm basically an open book. I'm pretty sure that you can say what i'm thinking about right now." Gorma muttered. "Yeah. Obviously Sex. Because it just came out of your mouth, dumb ass." Brianna muttered the word, dumb ass underneath her breath so Gorma didn't hear. Then, all of the sudden. A shot glass whooshed past Brianna and Gorma. The shot glass smashed into the window that was right next to the bar. "YOU NO GOOD SON OF A BITCH!" Brianna already knew who it was, Rocket. Gorma and Brianna ran inside of the bar, shaking themselves out of there drunk state. Rocket was standing in a middle of fight with Quill in-front of everyone. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned towards the two. Rocket and Quill both looked like they had to much to drink. To be specific they were drunk.

"You NO GOOD ASSHOLE." Quill shouted, closing his hands into a fist. Rocket pulled out a gun and started pointing it at Quill's head. Brianna noticed this quickly and ran between Rocket and Quill. "Rocket. What the fuck are you doing! Are you going to fight over something fucking stupid and then blow his fucking brains out a bar!" Brianna shouted, attempting to take the gun away from Rocket. Rocket moved the gun out of the way and flipped it around and smacked the butt of the gun into Brianna's nose. Brianna stepped back a little bit, holding her nose. Blood started to trickle down her nose. "Stay out of it Brianna. Or give me a reason to blow your head off too." Rocket growled flicking his ears back, now pointing the gun at Brianna. Brianna walked towards Rocket and grabbed the gun out of his hand. Rocket didn't have enough time to grab it back. Brianna swung the gun around and smacked him in the forehead with his gun. Rocket stumbled backwards, holding his forehead and fell backwards. "Ugh. You NO GOOD SON OF A FUCKING BITCH! THIS IS WHY NOBODY FUCKING LIKES YOUR UGLY ASS!" Rocket shouted at Brianna, baring his teeth. She stared at him. Quill stared back at Rocket now. "Why the fuck would you say that Rocket?" Quill asked, Rocket. Brianna just stood there, staring blankly at nothing. "Are you okay?" Gorma asked Brianna, waving her hand in front of her face. Brianna felt as if she was going to pass out, basically she was going to pass out . She closed her eyes and fell, her body collapsing on the concrete ground. Rocket looked at Brianna.

"Brianna?" Rocket asked.


	4. AN

**I`m currently working on Chapter 4! Please excuse the 2 week drought of me not updating. I wasn`t feeling good after I broke my leg ._. But anyways. New update will probably be posted by Thursday, Stay tuned. Be awesome. And be a squid :D**


End file.
